


Ache (Prompt #15)

by Post-Calamity Jane (GlassHeadcanon)



Series: TDA: The "off-Global Cooldown Weave" Edition (FFXIV Write 2020) [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Massage, Physical Therapy, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeadcanon/pseuds/Post-Calamity%20Jane
Summary: X’rhun has just what his apprentice needs.(a companion story to the following “Lucubration” from his apprentice’s POV)-ache  (āk)1. To suffer a dull, sustained pain.2. To feel sympathy or compassion3. To yearn or longn.1. A dull, steady pain.2. A painful sorrow.3. A longing or desire.
Series: TDA: The "off-Global Cooldown Weave" Edition (FFXIV Write 2020) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913404
Kudos: 3





	Ache (Prompt #15)

He knows just what you need.  
So you lie down.  
You hear him pull off his leather gloves and toss them aside.  
The bed groans when he joins you there.  
He straddles you. Settles in.  
He can really put his back into it that way.  
He begins by lightly sweeping his palms, one after the other, over your entire leg.  
He drags his fingers downwards again.   
You sigh contentedly.  
Then, starting behind your ankle, he runs his thumbs up your calf. Prodding. Fingers curious about what he'll discover there.  
What will your body tell him?   
The moment you flinch, he returns to gently caressing with just the flat of his hands, up and down.  
You relax.  
Again, his thumbs push upwards, ever so gradually. Each time with a little more pressure than the last.  
And then his fingers are on either side of your leg, slowly tracing their way up its length, while his thumbs are stroking at the muscles of your calf, moving in circles from side to side, over and over.  
Just before he reaches the back of your knee, you wince slightly.   
He pauses there. He works his thumbs widely around the tender spot.   
Kneading.   
This is the good kind of pain.  
And he knows it.  
You let out an audible moan.  
"Too much?"  
You shake your head.  
He rests one hand against your calf and with the other, pushes the space between his thumb and forefinger all the way up the back of your leg.  
He repeats this, firmly leaning his weight into you. Pushing deeper, and deeper. Again, and again.  
As he does, his thumb trails upward along the inside of your thigh.   
You bite your lip each time.  
Whenever he reaches the top, he pulls away to avoid brushing that very warm place; that place where your leg ends, and something else begins.  
Instead, his hand takes a sharp turn, sliding over the curve of your bottom to press the heel of his palm down into it, his fingers curling into your hip.  
"Harder." You murmur.  
He never hesitates to comply.  
He has just what you need.


End file.
